Falling in love at the worst time
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: "You're what?" Isabella Swan's mother is getting married to a man that Bella has never met. Add to that trying to survive the first year of college and falling for a mystery boy she keeps randomly running into. A boy who is connected to her in ways she'll never believe. She promised herself she'd never fall in love and when she actually lets herself its the worst time imaginable.


I don't own Twilight

"You're what?" Bella screeched sitting straight up in bed. Her eyes wide as she clutched the phone in her shaking hand.

"What, what's going on?" Rosalie asked sleeply sitting up and looking at her roommate who at the moment looked crazed. Bella waved her away and shushed her as she tried to listen to her mother.

"I'm getting married." Esme said and Bella could hear the smile in her mother's voice but it made her want to throw up.

"That's what I thought." She groaned flopping back into the pillows and wanting to bury her head.

"Come on Bella baby can't you be happy for me?"

"Happy for you?" Bella laughed bitterly. "Happy that you're rooting our life up again." She scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. "And this time you're marrying him marrying a man that I'd like to point out that I've never even met."

"Well you're in school." Esme tried to justify her choice.

"I've only been here for two months mother really how long have you known this guy?"

"A few weeks." Esme's voice got softer.

"A few weeks." Bella shook her head resisting the urge to through her phone against the wall.

"It was love at first sight."

"Sure it was sure." Bella shook her head. Thinking of all the times she'd heard that excuse for her mother running off with the love of her life which usually lasted a few months at the most. Though she'd never tried to marry the men before. She may be eighteen but Isabella Swan was sick and tired of her mother's flighty behavior it had been the same her whole life. A life of moving from house to house place to place where ever her mother's heart took them. It had been that way since the day Bella's father had died in a shootout when Bella was three.

" Bella can't you just be happy for me?" Esme pleaded with her only child.

"No I can't because I'll be the one picking up the pieces when this implodes in your face." With those angry words Bella hung up the phone and scowled walking out of the bathroom and grabbing clothes roughly out of her dresser.

"Bella what in the world is wrong with you?"

"My mother." Bella growled pulling her clothes on.

"Ah right what did she do this time?" Rose was used to Bella's moods when it came to her mother. They had been best friends for over a year since Bella moved to North Carolina at the beginning of her senior year.

"She's getting married." Bella grabbed her purse. "I'm leaving I can't I just can't do this right now." Rose watched her storm out of the room and sighed it would be hard to get through to Bella. Esme knew how to push all of her buttons and in a very bad way.

Bella felt her phone vibrate and she grabbed it. Checking it she snorted as she saw a text from her mother.

**Isabella you can't shut me out. We have to talk about. I want you at the wedding please call me back. **

Bella felt fire in her as she typed a reply.

**How about you realize that I'm sick of the way you act grow up.**

She was just sliding her phone back into her pocket as she slammed into something and felt herself sprawled on the ground.

"Are you ok?" she looked up and saw it was something but someone she'd ran into a very attractive someone.

"Yeah I'm fine." She stood up and brushed herself. "Sorry for running into you I was distracted.

"No harm done you're the one that ended up on the ground." He smiled at her. "I'm Edward by the way Edward Cullen."

"Edward it's nice to meet you." Bella tried to smile. "I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella."

"Bella." Edward shook her hand. "Well I'm actually on my way to meet a friend but I hope to run into you later.

"Yeah." Bella nodded not sure what else to say at the moment. Edward smiled at her once again waving as he walked away. Bella shook her head a small smile playing around her mouth. She sat at a bench and put her face up to the sun. she didn't want to think she didn't want to feel she just wanted to sit and pretend that nothing was wrong in her life that she wasn't about to get a new step daddy she'd never even met.

Her phone chimed and she groaned grabbing it she saw it was from Rosalie.

**Don't do anything stupid Oh do I have to remind you what happened the last time you and your mother fought. **

Bella groaned no Rose didn't have to remind her about the time that she'd gotten drunk and decided to make out with Michael Newton after her mother called bawling about her lastest in a long line of breakups.

**No you don't have to remind me thank you very much.**

Not that there was anyone she could make out with anyway. Edward's face seemed to flash in front of her face and she shook her head. No she wasn't going there she was a no relationship type of girl. Her mother's behavior had made sure of that.

She sighed again and got up she had to much to do too just site down here and think about her screwed up life. She shook her head. She wouldn't let her mother ruin the college experience not the way she'd ruined her childhood. No she would forget about her mother and the impending expansion to the family if only for a little bit. If only a minuet. If only to keep sane.

A/N so this is my new story and yes it will be angsty especially the relationship between Bella and Esme. But you'll see what happens it will be a very bumpy ride for everyone involved but there will be some light hearted fun moments too. Please review if you want more.


End file.
